


The ever loved Master of Illusions and Pranks- a Collection of Loki Oneshots

by MaggYme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection of Oneshot for Loki, F/M, First Published on my Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots written for Loki / Reader.First published on my TumblrFor each Chapter/Oneshot you can find the Warnings in the Notes





	1. The young Spider and the Snake

“So you are the boy Stark took under his wing.”, the God of mischief and lies stated without any emotion in his voice, though he was interested in why he had came to him, “The others are on a mission.”

“I know. They didn´t allow me to go with them.”, the boy answered sadly, pushing his hands in the pokets of his jeans, “They said I am too young. But that´s not fair! You know, I fought Thanos with Mr Stark, Mr Dr Strange and those guardians - who are not as cool as the name suggests- well except the tree and the racoon.”

That last exclamation caught the full interes of the god: this young mortal had faced Thanos? How interesting.

“And now I am bored out of my mind, Mr Odinsons Sir. And I thought maybe you are as well, SIr, because they dont allow you to go out alone.”, the young hero began to ramble, “But for now I am hungry. What do you think Mr Odinson, Sir, we could get some fresh Pizza. I know the best place in the whole world. If you want to I mean, not that there is much left after Hulk raided teh fridge today before they left for that mission”

Loki had indeed started to get hungry a while ago, but didn´t want to give the billionaire the satisfaction and ask for help getting something to eat.

“ANd where would that place you are talking about be?”, the god asked.

“Oh- just a few streets away from my school. We could ask Happy if he want some as well and mybe he will drive us- Mr Stark doesnt allow me to drive one of his cars, yet.”, Peter explained happy, glad that the man wanted to take his offer.

His face fell quick though, “I am sorry Mr Odinson,Sir, I didnt´´t thought this through. My school in in New York-”

“- and you can´t bring the man who attacked that city back, can you?”, the god sneered, almost sounding hurt.

“Well yes- no. I mean: I thought you doesn´t want to go back there after what had happened between you and the walking eggplant on steroids, Sir.”, Peter mumbled ashamed and apologetic.

Silence hung between the two of them and the younger one wanted just turn around and leave when the elder one spoke up again, a grin in his voice and on his face.

“Thinking back now- he had some in common with that vegetable. But if that was your only concern- I feel like i could really need a Pizza and I will even use my magic, so noone would now that it is me with you.”

“Awesome Mr Odinson, Sir- I will fetch Happy! Just give me a sec!”, and with that the boy was gone. Leaving the god behind- who for once felt welcomed on earht. He had never expected anyone to be interessed in his wellbeing.

“Happy is driving us. Ready when you are Mr Odinson, SIr.”, the young hero called from the door.

“It´s Loki.”, the god exclaimed upon reaching him.

“Ohh- I am sorry Mr Loki Odinson, SIr. Won´t happen again.”, the boy apologised,

“No- what I mean. You may call me Loki.”, the god answered with an amused smile.

“Awesome. Let´s get going Loki- Sir.”

_____

“And then I turned back and stabbed him. His face was prizeless.”, the god ended his stroy about how he had tricked Thor, when he was in the form of a snake.

“That´s soooo cool. Not the stabby stabby part- but: That would be soo awesome if I could turn into different things. Oh what i could do for pranks and how it would make it easier to deal with bad guys.”, Peter awed, adoring.

“It comes in handy indeed.”; the god smiled, though his face fell at once.

“What is going on in here?”, the voice of Tony Stark halled through the room.”

“let me.”, he whispered, “ I just asked Loki- I mean Mr Odinson when you might return. I wanted to ask Thor for help with a school project.”

Glancing at his new friend, he saw the greatful look in his eyes.

“What do you need my help with young Spiderboy?”, the god in question boomed, upon entering the room.

“I have to make an essay about snakes and thought maybe you would want to help me?”, he spun his lie, “and it is Spiderman- not boy”

“Of course I will help. Say did you know that Loki once tunred into one to stab me? we were eight.”

“Really? This essay will be the best! Thank you Thor!”


	2. Birthdaycandles

 

“Sooooo tell me, why dont you want to celebrate your birthday?”, you asked the god of mischief for the umptieth time,”If it is because of Stark and his need to throw parties dont worry- my lips are sealed.”

“That´s not it.”, he sighted, slightly annoyed by your questioning

“I would get it though! Unfortunatelly for me, he was able to get my birthcerificate.”, you grumbled.

“It´s just not an age we celebrate on Asgard.”, he stated

“Why not? Is it considered an unlucky number?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? COme on- i need it for my cake.”

“You need my age for your cake?”

“Yes! I need to get the right amound of candles!”, you rolled your eyes.

“1053.”

“Come again?!”

“I will be 1053 Years old.”, he chuckled-almost laughing about the look on your face.

“DAMN your old. No candles for you then… no way i make a cake that fits all of them.”

“But I will get the cake?”

“Yes Grandpa- you will get your cake. Especially soft so you dont lose your teeth.”, you teased with a wink, “hope you like cherry and chocolate.”

“I cant wait.”, he called after you, when you left the room to begin baking.


	3. Make you feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine here on Tumblr feels a bit sick today, and (because I life on the other side of the world) I thought this might make her feel better :)

She woke up feeling like shit, her body felt like it was boiling itself and as soon as she sat up, a need to puke overhelmed her.

As quick as possible she made her way to her joined bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Still feeling like shit, the young woman laid down again and hoped after a short nap, the world would be alright again; but oh was she wrong.

The next time she woke up she felt even worse.

_I need to drink and eat something but how? I can´t stand up without puking.  
_

“Friday? Could you please ask one of the others if they could bring me some dry toast or a warm tea? I am not able to do it myself.” She groaned, breathing though the open mouth.

 _ **“I am sorry (y/n) but the whole team is on a mission.”**_ The AI answered her.

“Thats today? Well fuck my timing then.”

 **“I could ask Mister Loki if he could help you. He just emerged from his room and is currently in the kitchen.”** Friday suggested

“NO! I mean, no that is not neccessary. I will just lay down again.”,(y/n) stated.

No one of the team knew she had a giant crush on the god of mischief and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her miserable like this.

_Guess I will have to suck it up then._

It was nearly half an hour later, when she heard a knock on her door.

_What can he want now?_

“(y/n), can I come in?” Loki´s voice asked through the closed door.

_Maybe if I don´t answer he will go away? I don´t want him to see me like this!_

“I know you are awake. Can I come in please, I have something to eat and drink for you!” He stated and (y/n) looked at the door, confused. “It will do you good.”

“Come in.” She answered and immediately the door sprung open and Loki walked inside, carrying a tablet.

“How do you know I feel ill?” She asked.

“I asked the computer why you weren´t in the common area as usual when the others are gone. She said you felt ill and so I decided to help you.” He stated matter of factly and placed the tablet down on her nightstand.

“Drink and eat. I will return with a hot water bottle for your stomach.” And she did as told.

_What is going on? Why is he helping me. He never helps anybody like this._

“Lay down and rest. Your body is weak and need all his strenght for you to get healthy again.”

“Thank you Loki.” (y/n) said, a weak smile gracing her lips. “Would you mind staying until I fall back asleep? You don´t need you if you don´t want to.” 

“Of course I will, move over.” He asnwered almost happy she had ask him.

Getting settled in her sheets and mountains of pillows, she laid as close as possible near the god without touching him.

“You seem to have a fever. Here this will make you better”, Loki mumbled and soon she felt a cold hand resting on her forehead. 

Soon she was fallen asleep and Loki used his magic to help her body heal and get strong again.


	4. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a crush on Loki and decides to prank him

(y/n) had been bored out of her mind for several days now.

There was not mission scheduled for the next couple of days and the weather was so bad, she couldn’t get out on a hike or for a swim in the nearby lake. It was windy and cold, and she was sure she had seen one or two snowflakes- and it was summer.

The last couple of days she had been caught in an baking marathon, trying any recipe she ever wanted but had no time for: Cakes, muffins, cup cakes, cookies, you name it she had probably made it. And thanks to the two supersoldiers and gods, the treats were gone as soon they were finished.

“Lady (y/n), I didn´t knew you were such a fairy in the kitchen. Your goods are incredible, they would sell good on Asgard.” Thor praised the young woman with his mouth full of freshly baked honey cake.

“Thank you, Thor. I am just bored out of my mind and I love to bake, so there is that. But I finished my list with things I want to bake, so I will be bored again.” The young woman smiled.

“Has my brother taste these delicious goods of yours?”

“Ones or twice. But he never said anything. Just ate it and left again.” _At least he hadn´t spit it out again._

“Could you make a apple-cherry- streusel cake with chocolate cover? It must be aged since I had one on Asgard and I am sure you can get Loki to speak with you like that. It is one of his favourites.”

“Sure why not. I already made chocolate chip cookies for Steve and Bucky and some kind of Russian Baklava for Nat.” _And one of Loki´s favourites mhm._

“But then I will need something else to occupy myself with. Any ideas?” She asked the god in front of her, gathering the supplies she would need for his request.

“I can´t help you with that, but maybe ask my brother- he is the god of mischief after all.” He said with a knowing look on his face- one she missed.

_I could ask Loki, or.._

“So it is one of his favourites as well?”

“Oh yes, he loves it.”

_Good to know._

* * *

Three hours later, the kitchen was filled with the smell of caramelized apples and cherries, combined with warm chocolate.

Cutting of three slices for Thor and Loki, (y/n) prepared the little prank she had planned.

Thor was the first one to emerge, closely followed by the other Avengers and Loki.

“This taste divine.” Thor boomed eating the piece the young woman handed him.

“Lovely as always.” Steve praised the baking and helped himself to another piece.

“Thank you. What do you think Loki? Thor meant it is one of your favourites.” She addressed the god of mischief.

“Try it brother. It is as good as mothers was.”

“Well then-“, he said and took a bite of his cake, his face contorted in digust.

“Oh my- please tell me I didn´t mistook the salt with the vanilla sugar.” (y/n) breathed with an innocent look on her face, “ I am so sorry, but you should have seen your face. It was hilarious.”

Grabbing the save piece she had saved for him, she took a little spoon for her self demonstrating it wasn´t prepared as well, “Here, I have one real one for you as well.”

He seemed to believe her, because he accepted it, only to leave the kitchen without another word but with a strange look on his face.

“You have no idea what you started. Whoever pranks him is in for retaliation.” Thor warned her.

_Well, shit._

The next couple of hours she feared immediate revenge by the god, but nothing came until she headed to bed. Unfortunately sleep avoided her and so her thoughts began to go crazy.

_It was just a bit of salt._

_Did I insult his dead mothers honour with this._

_Is he really so angry with me?_

_He wouldn´t hurt me with his prank would he?_

_Well, at least I got his attention now. Hopefully I didn´t smaller my chanced with him now._

After a few hours of chaotic thinking, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, the young woman went for a shower and got dressed without looking in the mirror.

But when she walked past her wardrobe, she had to take second look: Her hair was changing colour like an octopus in danger.

_What the fuck? At least it isn´t glowing. I wonder what else it can do. This is actually quite awesome. Thanks Loki._

“Nice hair colour.” Clint greeted her when she entered the kitchen.

“Thank you. I couldn’t decide on which colour, so I just got all of them.”

“You sure that’s not Loki´s revenge?”

“Fine, you caught me. But I somehow like it. Never the less, this screams for revenge. Do you know where I can get something to bleach hair?”

“Since when are you such a trouble maker. Is someone in need of attention from a certain god?” The archer grinned and she felt her cheeks heat up. He had caught her.

“Ask Tony. But leave me out of it. Whatever you are planning in that crazy head of yours.”

“I just want to see how similar he looks compared with Thor.” (y/n) answered with an innocent look on her face, “See you later Clint.”

* * *

“Blue bottle, third on the left. It was invented if we need to bleach someone´s hair for a mission on a very short notice. I wanted to test it for a while now. But you don´t have it from me.”, Tony greeted her, his back turned towards his young comrade. “FRIDAY already informed me. Good luck kid.”

Twenty minutes later, she sneaked into the dark haired gods bathroom ( with the help of FRIDAY), and filled the bottle consisting hair shampoo with the fluid Tony gave her.

_Now we wait._

* * *

She was currently sitting on one of the couches, watching tv and playing with her hair, when she heard Sam Wilson spluttering in laughter. “Wow Thor, how did you lost so much weight in only hours, and you have two eyes again.”

“Don´t” Loki´s voice said and Sam quickly left the room.

_He sounds so angry. Please don´t kill me._

Feeling his presence behind her, her breathing shallowed and panic rose.

“I assume this is your doing?”

“I don´t know what you mean.”

“This.” He said, walking around the couch to kneel down in front of her. His hair was almost the same colour as Thors.

She had to suppress a little grin. “Suits you. What happened?”

“Thank you, but I prefer them like this.” And with that, his hair returned to the black colour.

“That’s not fair.” She huffed and send him a little glare.

It was then, that she realized how close they were to each other and with the crush she had on him, she hoped she wouldn’t look like a tomato by now.

“Why are you blushing then, little bird? Why did you chose me as the victim of your prank?” He grinned.

_Fuck he knows and now he makes fun of it._

“I don´t know what you are talking about.”

“Yes you do. You could have chosen anybody, but jet you chose me. What is the reason little bird?”, his voice was deep and filled with something that let her heart jump in excitement.

_Why is he using that voice? Keep it together (y/n) he is probably just pranking you._

“If it was to get my attention, you failed,-“

_Huh. There goes my chance._

“- because you already had it.”

She must have looked confused, or shocked because Loki chuckled and took her face into his hands.

“You caught my attention a long time ago. Now, let me take care of your hair.” He mumbled, his lips almost touching hers.

“I like it like that, for now. But you could join me watching TV. My show is up any moment.”

“I feel honoured, little bird.” He took the offer and sat down next to her, only to pull her into his side into a light embrace.

Placing a light kiss on the side of her head, they watched TV together, happy how everything had turned out in the end.


	5. My little Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki x Reader Valentinesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut! Unprotected sex (always use a condom though!)

It was the end of Tony Starks usual valentines’ party, and the last song was playing, Bon Jovi´s Bed of Roses. You loved this song and smile graced your lips when you felt your boyfriend place a gentle kiss on the crown of your head, while you were slow dancing.

“I love this song, Loki.”

“It is quite good for a Midgardian one.” He mumbled against her scalp, ”The singer and I have one thing in common. I want to lay on a bed of roses, my little Rose. But not even the most beautiful ones would do you honour. Not those from earth, not those grown on Asgard. – don´t blush my little Rose. Because I am only speaking the truth.”

“The god of mischiefs and lies is telling the truth. Who would have thought.” You smiled, looking up into his emerald eyes.

“Only for you, my little Rose, only for you.” He whispered, his lips brushing against yours.

“Mhm. You now, I really don´t want this night to end. Not jet at least.” You answered, a seductive smile on your lips.

“Are you sure (y/n)? Just because this day is for the lovers, we don´t-“

“I am sure. And this day was established to sell more chocolates and so on, though. But yes, I am sure.”

“Then let us continue this night in your chambers, or would you prefer mine?”

“Yours. The bed is more comfortable.”

“Do you trust me, my little Rose?” Loki whispered against your ear, his voice sending shivers up and down your spine. You had left the party a few minutes ago and were now close to his room.

“With all my heart and soul.”

Hearing your confession, a proud smile graced his lips and his eyes filled with love.

“Then close your eyes until I tell you to open them again.”

You did as he told you to do and waited in anticipation. You felt him place one of his strong hands on the low of your back, before the sound of an opening door reached her ears.

Slowly, one step at a time, you walked into his room and stopped where you thought were the middle of the room. Hearing the door closing and locking, a smile graced your lips and your breath hitched in anticipation.

It wasn´t your first time, but it was your first time with each other.

“You are looking so beautiful to night, my little Rose. Even more beautiful than usual. I can´t believe I will see even more of you now.” He whispered into your ear, both of his hands caressing your sides and placing little kisses on the side of your neck.

A little moan escaped your lips and you felt him smile against your skin.

“Tell me to stop, whenever you want me to.” He breathed and you nodded.

“Use your words. At least for this.”

“yes. I will tell you to stop. Though I don´t think I will need to.”

“You are so beautiful , little Rose.”

“So are you, Loki.”

Slowly his hands found the zipper of your dress and opened it centimetre for centimetre **;** it was shoulder free, so when it was opened it fell to the floor , exposing your body and the lingerie set you chose to him.

“So beautiful.” He mumbled against your skin, his hands resting on your hips. “And you smell so divine. Better than any rose could ever do.”

A little giggle escaped your lips and you felt your cheeks heating up.

_He really has a silver tongue._

“Let me see you. Turn around.” He pleaded and you granted. You were sure you could hear his smile and breath hitching when he saw, that the set you were wearing had his colours.

Slowly his hands moved upwards to cup your face into his hands and a second later you felt his lips on yours, his hair tickling your shoulders.

Your lips were engulfed in a heated dance and soon your tongues entered as well. Soon your arms found their way around his neck and you pulled Loki even closer to you.

“Someone is eager.” He chuckled.

“What can I say I can´t resist you. But I want to see you as well.”

“Then open them.”  
Opening her eyes, she saw that the room was illuminated by hundreds of candles. The whole floor was covered in red rose pedals.

“Wow. This is so beautiful.”

“Only the most beautiful things are enough for you my Love.”

“Mhm. Why don´t you take of your clothes as well.” You whispered against his lips, your hands moving under his black shirt.

“As you wish my little Rose.” And a second later, he was only dressed in his underwear.

His mouth caught yours again and before you knew it, your back laid on the soft matrass, Loki´s hand resting on your hips.

A moan escaped your lips when Loki´s lips wandered down to your collar bone and the valley between your breasts.

With a wink of his finger, your bra were gone and immediately Loki began to suck on your right nipple his hand playing with your left breast.

It didn´t take long for your heartbeat to increase and heat gather between your legs.

“Oh, Loki.” You hummed and his hand left wandered down to your panties.

“You are already so wet for me.”

“Only for you, Loki. Only for you.” You answered with a grin a moaned when his fingers brushed over your sensitive clit.

“Such beautiful noises.”

“Stop teasing, Loki.”

“Of course my little Rose.”

His fingers brushed under your panties and parted your lips.

Looking you straight into your eyes, he entered first one of his fingers, then two and finally he began to slowly pump them in and out. Curling his fingers, he searched for your sweet spot, it didn’t took long for him to find it and soon your body was twitching and longing for the release he only gave you with his fingers.

“Open your eyes, my Rose. Let me see what I do to you.” Loki breathed against your lips, his own arousal evident in his pants.

“Come for me.” He whispered, and you felt the knot that had formed in your lower belly break and your vision went white.

“Mhm. Such a beautiful face you make, can´t wait to see that again.”  
Kissing a trail over your jaw, to your breast and back to your lips, Loki waited for you to come down from your high.

“That was – incredible.” You smiled.

“Mhm.” He hummed against your neck and a rumble escaped his throat when your fingernails scratched over his skin on their way down to his hardened member.

Feeling the hem of his underpants, you slowly reached inside and gently began to stroke it.

“(y/n),” Loki moaned, his pupils filled with lust, “ I won´t last long if you keep that up.”

“Then don´t.”

“I would prefer to not come in your hands, my Rose.”

“Then don´t, but-“

“Don´t worry, I cast a spell, there will be no child come out of this night.” He assured you.

“You always know what I want to say. That’s only one reason why I love you.” You smiled and your heart warmed, when his face glowed in glee hearing you loved him. 

“I love you too, (y/n). More than anything else in this world. More than my own life. Now let me take care of you the way you deserve.”

Using his magic to make your underwear disappear, he moved between your legs and aligned himself with your wet entrance.

Slowly, centimetre for centimetre he entered you (the whole time his eyes were looking into yours), his sheer size stretched you to a certain degree; but it wasn’t painful and after a short time (so you could adjust to it) he began to slowly roll his hips.

With every push did the tip of his dick hit your sweet spot, but you had the feeling his gaze alone was able to make you cum.

With every second your breathings hitched, and the room was filled with your moans and the sound your bodies make.

Feeling your second orgasm approach, your hand gripped what ever they could (in this case it was Loki´s back) and your hips grinded against him to cause more friction.

After a especially good placed thrust, the knot in your lower belly exploded and your body jerked uncontrollably in lust and release.

Loki followed you a few thrusts later, spilling his white seed into you, his forehead resting on yours.

“I love you (Y/n). “

“I love you, too, Loki.” You answered, catching his lips with yours.

This night had become better than you thought it would be.


	6. Of rose and braceltet

* * *

 

You knew the princes Loki and Thor since you were a little child. Your mother was a personal maid to Queen Frigga and therefor you had spent most of your childhood inside the palace, but with getting older your duties grew and soon you were a maid as well. You had a hand for everything that grew, so you were responsible to keep the flowers inside the palace alive, especially the flowers the Queen had in her chambers.

“(y/n), how are you today?” Lady Frigga asked with a smile when her eyes felt onto you.

“I am wonderful My Queen. How are you today.” You answered her, smelling a rose she had in her hand.

“I am good, thank you. Are you exited for the ball next week?”

“Is there anybody that isn´t excited for it?” You grinned.

“There is. Loki isn´t too excited to attend. Thor on the other hand can´t wait for it to start, he want it to be tonight. How they can be that different, I have no clue.”

“They are quite different.” You endorsed with a little nod.

“Say, will you attend with someone?” Lady Frigga asked you with a smile and glimmer in her eyes.

“No. No one had asked me till now and I don´t think anyone will. I am no one special.”

“Of course, you are. Not only you are a fairy with plants but have a wonderful character as well.”

“Thank you, M`Lady.” You felt your cheeks heating up and a shy smile graced your lips.

“You can cut one of the roses, you know?” The queen offered you, knowing how much you loved hers, “They would look wonderful braided into your hair.”

“It would, but I don´t want to take this innocents flowers live only for my beauty.” You thanked her, taking another deep breath of the lovely scent.

“I am sure someone will ask you. For today you are finished, what will you do if you don´t mind me asking?.”

“Thank you M´Lady.  I think I will spend the rest of the day in one of the gardens.” You answered with a grin

_That will be relaxing. Maybe I will meet him, he loves the gardens as well._

“Have fun my dear.”

* * *

You sat in the southern gardens enjoying the sun and listening to the birds. Every other minute a team of guards passed you on their route around the perimeter. Whenever they passed, the little bird that sat next to you on the bench would become quiet only to sing even louder when it started again.

_I can´t blame you, they don´t look where they step. Already five flowers –_

“Lady (y/n)!” You heard a loud male voice call you.

“Prince Thor. It isn´t often you can be found in the gardens.”

“That is true. I wanted to ask someone to come with me to the ball. And wanted to ask you for your expertise about what flowers to gift her.”

_That’s a new one. Usually he uses his body to do that._

“Do you want to woo her for one night or for longer.” You asked him with a sincere smile.

“I wish to see her longer than just one night.” He smiled and sat down next to you, his red cape brushing against you.

“I then would suggest you red roses like your mother has in her chambers. I am sure she might give you one.” _Although I don´t know what is so beautiful on dead flowers._

“I will ask her. Thank you, Lady (y/n).” The strong prince grinned and walked away.

_Hope you are successful._

____

It was the next morning when you woke up and stepped inside your joined bathroom. Sleep was still in your eyes and therefore you didn´t register the little red flower standing in front of the mirror. So when you stepped out of your shower you stopped at the sight of it.

_What? How? Could it be ..THOR?!_

“You poor rose. Killed only to stand in my bath.” You mumbled caressing the pedals with your fingertips, “Let´s put you into some water, maybe I can ask Lady Frigga to save your life with magic.”

Carefully you grabbed the flower and stepped into your room to get ready for the day. Getting dressed in a blue robe, you put the flower into a vase with water and made a mental node to ask the queen to help her keep her alive.

Walking down the hallways to Lady Frigga´s room, you saw Thor coming your way.

“Lady (y/n), how was your morning?” He asked you with a knowing smile.

_So it really was him.._

“It was wonderful, except the poor flower that awaited me in my bath. I feel honoured, but flowers are best alive”. You answered him with a smile.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He answered you, and he sounded believable.

“I have to go. Have a wonderful day, Lady (y/n).” Thor excused himself and left towards the training grounds.

_Strange, but if it wasn´t Thor, who then? Maybe Lady Frigga knows who took her rose._

“Good morning Lady Frigga.”

“Good morning Lady (y/n). Say how was your morning?”

“It was good, thank you. I found a rose in my bathroom; do you happen to know who took one of your roses? I believe it is one of yours.” You asked your queen with a little bow of your head.

“I fear I don´t, because not one of my roses is missing. Are you sure it is one of mine?”

“Pretty sure, I am sorry that I bothered you, my Queen.”

“Not for that. It natural that you want to know who left you a rose in your private bath. If I find our who it was I will let you know.” The Queen smiled.

* * *

It was the morning of the ball and you wondered if you would find another rose hidden in your room like the days prior. But nothing. Neither in your bath nor on your little table was one and you felt your heart sink a bit. Since Lady Frigga had told you the roses were made from magic, you loved to find the flowers in your room because there was only one person you knew was able to do such a task-Loki.

 _No rose? Maybe I waited to long, but why didn´t he talk to me-_

Being it the day of the ball you had a free day and could take your time to get ready for the night.

You had asked a friend of you (who was a seamstress) to sew you a dress for the night and she delivered. The colour underlined your eyes and it showed off everything you were proud of. On the inside you hoped to catch a certain prince´s interest and you made a mental node to thank him for the wonderful roses that were still fresh like the day you got them.

You had just finished styling your hair when your eyes caught something glitter on your window still where you kept the roses. Stepping closer you realized it was a golden bracelet with little emeralds woven into it.

_This is so beautiful. Maybe I should wear it tonight._

And you did, but it didn´t get you the attention of the man you wanted. Loki did not look at you once and therefore you left early, not feeling like partying any more.

_Maybe it was just a prank. He is the god of Mischief after all._

It was a warm night and so you decided to sleep in nothing but pair of panties. You sighted when you felt the thin and soft fabric fall cover your skin.

* * *

Soft fingers against your cheek let you stir.

_Wha-_

Slowly they moved over your lips and down your neck, only to rest were the fabric covered your breasts, like the person wasn´t sure if it should go further.

“Beautiful.” You heard the person whisper and you realized it was Loki, the very one man you had interest in.

_Loki-_

Not wanting him to stop, you slightly turned your body towards him, trying not to make it to obvious that you were awake and enjoying it. You feared he would leave it he knew you were awake.

“You know, if you want me to continue you better open those beautiful eyes.” The prince whispered into your ear and his hot breath let you shiver.

Slowly (fearing it might just be a dream) you opened your eyes.

“There they are.” Loki breathed, his emerald eyes staring into yours.

“Loki-“ You breathed in disbelieve.

“I see you got my little present.” He chuckled, moving your wrist up to his lips, kissing the skin near the bracelet.

“I did. The roses-“ you asked.

“-were from me as well. I hoped you liked them. Thor and mother said they are your favourite.”

“That’s why Thor asked me.” You mumbled more to yourself.

“Mhm.” Loki hummed. “I know how you love flowers, I used magic so they never die.”

His hands moved back up to your face, cupping it into his hands.

“Why did you leave the ball this early.” He asked you.

“There was no one I wanted to spend time with.” You shrugged.

“And with whom do you want to spend time?” Loki breathed against the skin of your neck, one of his hands resting against your hip.

“You.” You breathed. “I hoped to see you, but you weren’t there.”

“But I was there, only you weren´t.” He whispered. “That’s why I am here.”

His lips brushed against your earlobe and a little moan escaped your lips.

_What am I doing? He is a prince. This can´t be true._

“Shh, why are you frowning.” Loki asked, worry in his voice.

“My prince, this –“ you started.

“-this?”

“-is this right? I am only a maid working in the palace and you are a prince.” You mumbled.

“Does it bother you? Do you want me to stop and leave?” He mumbled against your skin, fear was evident in his voice and he began to pull back from you.

“Don´t-don´t leave, please.” You whimpered, and a smile appeared on the prince´s face.

“Then I won´t leave.” He stated and leaned forward, seconds later you felt his lips brush against yours. Eager, you answered him and returned the kiss, your hands moving up his arms.

But suddenly he moved back, and you frowned from the sudden loss. Opening your eyes (you hadn´t realized you had closed) you saw Loki´s eyes wander over your body, only now did you realize that the cover had fallen down, and you sat in front of the prince bare chested. Heat crept up your skin and you wanted to cover up, but Loki´s strong hands stopped your hands from moving.

“You are even more beautiful than I had even dreamed of. Don´t cover it up.” Loki breathed, his hands began to caress your sides and came to a rest covering your breasts. A light push made you lay back down again, your eyes never leaving Loki´s. Slowly he moved over you and began to place kisses along your jaw, down to the valley of your breasts. His hands kneading your breast making you moan again. A jolt of pleasure went up your spine and your hips would have bucked up, wasn’t it for the prince´s weight on your hips.

“Eager, are we?” He chuckled, his lips moving to one of yours breast sucking on it. His free hand moved down your body to give your ass a tight squeeze.

Your hands moved on their own accord brushing beneath his loose hanging shirt, your fingernails scratching his skin, resulting in a little moan and the need to deepen their kisses on his side.

“Not fair.” You mumbled, when he broke the kiss to take a breather.

“What do you mean?” Loki frowned.

“You are still clothed, and I am not.” You mumbled, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  

“I will need to change that.” And with an wink of his hand, all his clothes were gone as well as the thin fabric that had been covering you.

Surprised by the sudden loss of cover, you let out a quiet squeak.

“Such beautiful sounds you make, I can’t wait to hear more.” Loki chuckled, kissing his way down towards your panties, his hands tracing the path his mouth had followed before, his hair tickled your sensitive skin.

His thumbs brushed under the hem of your panties and soon they were gone as well. Loki´s mouth returned to yours and one of his fingers flick over your sensitive clit. A jolt of pleasure went up and down your spine and your hips bucked up to strengthen the friction and a proud smile appeared on Loki´s face.

Over and over again did he brush against you until he finally entered you with two of his fingers, his thumb drawing circles over the sensitive nub that laid between your legs.

Curling and bending his fingers the prince searched for the spot that would give you immediate pleasure. You felt a knot forming in your lower belly that broke after an especially good placed thrust.

Moaning and screaming out in pleasure your body shook with uncontrollable spasms of pleasure. White stars entered your vision and it took you several minutes for your breathing and heartrate to be close to normal again.

“Mhm.” Loki hummed against your neck “So beautiful. Let´s see if I can do that again.”

Your body yearned for his touch and you couldn´t wait to feel him inside you again. You moved your legs, so he was between them, inviting him for more. This little move broke any restrain the prince had and his lips crashed against yours and you felt his arousal press against your lower abdomen and his eyes asked the most important question.

Giving your permission with a nod and a little smile, he slowly entered you, stretching your inner walls.

“Loki.” You moaned,” Don´t stop please.”

And he didn´t, after a short moment he gave you to get used to his size his hips started to roll into you. With every thrust a jolt of pleasure went through your spine. Soon heat gathered in your lower belly and a knot began to form. Your hands wandered up and down his spine, your fingernails leaving marks, making Loki moan against the skin of your chest.

With every thrust his rhythm became more and more erratic and soon you and him reached your releases. Panting, he pulled out of you and with a wink of his hand both of you were cleaned up and dressed in comfortable sleeping garb.

 _Will he leave now?_ Panic and fear he would leave you alone started to rise, but when you felt him pulling you into a embrace you immediately relaxed.

“I have waited so long for this to happen.” You heard him whisper against your hair. “Sleep now (y/n). I promise I will be still here in the morning.”


	7. To become a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to have a baby and Loki offers to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

_Thoughts_

**_“FRIDAY”_   
**

* * *

„(y/n) what´s wrong? You seem to be sad the last couple of days.”, Pepper asked her friend.

“It´s nothing.”

“I don´t believe that. Come on, tell me.”, she asked her again, handing her a cup of tea for her breakfast.

“I just didn´t slept too well the last couple of days. I promise that’s all.” (Y/n) smiled, but it didn´t reached her eyes.

“Morning Ladies. Why is (y/n) is looking like something peed in her coffee?” Natasha Romanov greeted her two female friends.

“I am drinking tea.”

“Doesn´t change a thing. What´s wrong. Come on, tell me! Or do you want me the ask Wanda if she can find out what´s wrong. She is as concerned as us.”

“It´s nothing I Promise!”

“Stop right there. We all can see it isn´t nothing. Something is bothering you, what is it.”

“You won´t leave me alone, will you?” She sighted.

“NO.” Both females answered, “So what is it?”

“I want to have a baby.” , (y/n) mumbled, hoping the other would leave her alone now.

“You want to have a Baby?”

“Yes. Can you leave me alone now?”, the young woman grumbled.

“And why are you sad now?”, Pepper asked, her voice warm.

“I am part of the mightiest heroes and fight evil every other day. That isn´t really a job where you can easily find someone to start a family with.” She sighted.

“Oh honey. I am sure there is a way for you to find someone. Ask Steve if you can stay back and do the planning.”

“Even then-“  
“Ask the boys. I am sure they would help. Thor is the god of fertility after all and Sam is always eager to help a friend. They all love children, except maybe Loki and Tony. Just ask them and see where it goes.”, Natasha shrugged, sipping from her coffee.

“Are you serious? I can´t do that.”

“Why not? I think Nat is right.”

“ARGH. I should have lied.”, the young woman groaned, letting her head fall onto the counter in front of her.

“Ladies.”, Cap greeted upon entering the kitchen. He and Bucky had just finished their morning run.

“Morning Steve, Bucky.”, the two women greeted the males, (y/n) had only enough courage to wave in the general direction of the man. Not lifting her head.

“What´s wrong with (y/n)?”, the man with the metal arm asked.

He had noticed her sadness the last couple of days as well.

_Don´t you dare Nat!_

“She is sad, that´s all!” ,Pepper answered.

“ I noticed. Do you know what´s wrong?”, Steve asked worry latched in his voice and she heard Natasha move away from her.

“She want´s to have a Baby but doesn´t have a male counterpart to do so.”, Her voice sounded a few metres away.

“NAT!”, she shouted sprinting from the chair she had been sitting on and wanted to pursue her friend, but she was already disappeared through the door.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!” She felt her cheeks heat up, when she remembered the two men still standing in the kitchen.

Slowly, (y/n) turned around to face her two friends, who looked like they wanted to be there at that moment as much as she wanted to: Not at all.

Awkward silence hung in the air when Pepper piped up.

“Ehm. Didn´t we want to go shopping? I think Happy is already waiting for us.”

“Huh? Yeah you are right. See you -whenever.” She nearly stumbled over her own feet on her escape route out of the kitchen.

“Thank you Pepper.” She whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Always happy to help. But you still have to join me on my shopping spree.” The gentle red head grinned.

“Everything is better than being here. How could Nat do that?”

“You know how she is.”  
“Yeah, yeah. At least I don’t need to speak to Steve now.”

“You still have to, you realize that. Right?”

“Don´t remember me. Can´t we just go shopping?”

* * *

 

 

“So (y/n) wants to be a mother. Did you know that?”, Steve asked his best friend.

“No. I know she likes kids, but didn´t think she would want to have one now. Not in this line of work.” Was his answer.

“Why do you think Nat told us that? There is not really something we can do to change that except maybe offer her to stay behind.”

“Did the many times in the freezer kill your brain more than I thought?” The red head that appeared behind them stated. “You ARE male after all, aren’t you?”

“What are you mean with that Romanov?!”

“Really Barnes? The only thing (y/n) is missing is a father. Do you now understand what I mean? Well, gotta go boys. See you later!” And with that she was disappeared again.

“Did Nat just suggested what I think she did?”

“I think  she did. Let´s get back to the gym, Sam and Thor are already waiting for us.”

 

 

* * *

_Time to face the music._

“Evening Gentleman.”, (y/n) greeted, but instead of an reply, the whole room went silent.

“What? Did I do something wrong, or did someone I know die?”, she frowned.

“Nothing like that.”, Steve started.

“Then what is it?” _Please don´t let it be about this morning?_

“It is about what Nat told us this morning.”

_Of course it is._

“What about it?”

“Yeah, what did miss I-will-strangle-you-with-my-thighs say this morning?”, Tony piped up but was ignored.

“She spoke with us later again-“ Bucky explained, fumbling with his fingers.

“She didn´t-“ (y/n) sighted, “of course she did.”

“Is it the truth what she told us? Is that the reason why you were so down the last week or so?”, Sam asked like the consultant he was.

_No need to lie now. FRIDAY probably has everything recorded._

“Yes, it is true what Natasha said this morning. Are we finished here?”

“WHAT did Natasha say.” Tony asked again, getting annoyed he was ignored the whole time.

Steve just wanted to say something when the two Asgardians entered the room. Thor happy and Loki disinterested as always.

“Ah (y/n). I heard you want to become a mother. Have you found a father yet?” Thor boomed, clapping one of is hands down on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“No-“ She was unsure on what was going on.

“Too bad. Tonight would be the perfect time. Didn´t anyone of you offer to help her? I thought that’s why we were asked to be here.”

“Ehm-WHAT?”  
“Thor, we haven´t got there yet.” Sam sighted, and the young woman´s eyes moved from one man to the other and back again.

_What is going on here?_

“I apologise my friend. Please continue.” Thor answered.

“There is not much to continue with now. (y/n), Nat told us about your wish and we know how hard it is to find a partner. And we want to help you.”

“HOOOOLD on. (y/n) I like you, don´t get me wrong I like you. But I am too old for this. Let me know what colour the crib shall have and whatever you need. FRIDAY , close the air vents. I don´t need to hear what will be going on tonight. But get Clint out of there first.”, and with that the billionaire was gone.

“Tony!” Steve scolded, unhappy about him just leaving.

Unbeknownst to the young woman (and the other males in the room) did Loki´s expression turn into one of interest. He considered the young woman a good if not very good friend and wouldn´t admit it to himself, but he had something the Midgardians called “a crush” on her and he felt a pang of jealousy went through her body thinking about the other males offering her to be the father of her child.

“Guys?”

“I shall help you (y/n) it is my duty as the god fertility after all.” Thor laughed, earning himself a glare by his brother.

“Thor, we thought more about in vitro. Not about actually sleeping with (y/n)” Steve sighted.

“Why not? Don´t you think her attractive?” Thor contered confused.

“That´s not it. But don´t you think that would make things awkward? And there is no guaranty it will work with the first try.” Steve sighted.

“If it happens today it will. And were is the fun in creating the baby in a laboratory? Creating it the natural way forms a bond.” Thor began to argue and (y/n) decided at that moment it would be best to leave then and there.

Stomping down the hallway to her room, she didn´t notice the dark haired god that was following her.

“FRIDAY, please tell anybody that comes here I don´t want to be disturbed.”

**_“Of course. Does that counts for Mr Loki Odinson as well?”_ **

“Yes.”

**_“Mr Odinson, I have to inform you that (y/n) doesn´t want to be disturbed.”_ **

_Wait what?_

“I am aware of that. Thank  you FRIDAY.”, his deep voice sounded from her door and she turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

“Loki.”

“(y/N)” He nodded his greetings.

“What are you doing here in my room?”

“I followed you.” He stated with a neutral tone.

“I can see that.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“If you want to make fun of me you can turn around and leave. You know where the door is.” She said turning around again and started to pack the things away she had bought on the shopping spree with Pepper. When she didn´t hear him leave, she turned around again and there he was still standing in front of her door.

“Why are you still here?” She asked.

“Because I am not here to make fun of you.”

“Then why are you here. Did your brother send you, or Natasha?”, (y/n) asked with a light growl in her voice- they had no right to get this deep into her business.

“NO. I am here because I want to be here.” He stated a smile on his lips, taking a step forward.

“Why?”

“Let me make you happy again?”

“How? Snap with your finger and let a child appear. NO thank you!”

“That would take away the two most interesting things of becoming a mother away, don´t you think?”

“And that would be?”

“Carrying the child.”

“And?”

“Making the child.”, he smiled.

“Where are you going with this Loki?” She frowned.

“Why should I go somewhere with this?” He asked amused.

“Because you are the fucking god of Mischief. You have a Plan A to F at all times, minimum.” She stated, looking into his eyes.

“You know me well-“

“Just like I do with all my good friends.” She mumbled, thinking about what the god might have in mind. He wouldn´t consider what he did, right?”

“What are you suggesting Loki?”

“I think you know what I am thinking about. Though the decision is laying with you.”, one step after the other walked he towards her, his eyes locked with hers. Loki´s green orbs were warm and filled with sincerity.

“Why do you want to that for me?” She breathed her question, they were so close there was no need to speak louder.

“Why shouldn´t I? You are an incredible young woman and you have so much love to give.”

“Maybe. But what about you? What is the reason for you to do it? And don´t try to deny you have one. Making a baby with someone is -even if you don´t want to have something to do with it later- is nothing one would JUST do.”, (y/n) stated and the god´s eyes seemed to search for something in hers.

“How is it you know me so well? But in one thing you are mistaken. I would like to be in the child´s life as its father; if you would allow it that is.”, He breathed, his eyes becoming even warmer.

“You would? I never thought of you as someone that wants to have kids.”, (y/n) mumbled a bit ashamed about her false assumption.

“Why shouldn´t I? And it would be ab honour and a pleasure if you would think about my offer.” Loki whispered, his hands reaching for hers. “ And for why you- you are special and I feel deeply for you.”  
Comfortable silence hung between the two of them while she thought about everything he had just told her.

“Do you think what your brother said is true?” She finally spoke again.  
“What exactly do you mean? The oaf speaks a lot of things.” Loki chuckled, though his eyes told he knew what she meant; he just needed to hear it from her.

“I mean what he said about tonight being the perfect time for me to receive.”, she whispered a bit embarrassed.

“Yes. He is the god of fertility and has a very good feeling for things like this. Does that mean you thought about taking my offer? There will be other days coming, there is no need to rush it.”, the god answered not able to leave the happiness out of his voice.

“No. It may sound weird it feels right and to be honest it would feel weird if I do this with one of the others.”

“Is that so? Then allow me to grand you your wish.”, the man whispered, his lips only millimetres away from hers, his eyes asking for her consent. And she granted it to him.

Immediately his warm lips engulfed hers in a soft and hot dance, his hands moving up her arms to cup her face.

“Shall we move this towards the bed then?”

“Yes please.”, was all she was able to answer before his lips were back on hers and they slowly walked towards her bed, getting rid of their clothes on the way. Only left in their undies they laid down on the bed, their hands exploring each other´s bodies.

Loki positioned himself between her legs and after a short wink with his hand, they were gone as well, and he leaned forward to kiss her again.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, he once again asked for his consent.

“Yes.”, was her firm answer and he couldn’t supress a grin; waking up this morning he had never thought he would have her laying beneath him- naked.

“Tell me if you want and need me to stop.”, he mumbled against the side of her neck and a little moan escaped her lips, resulting in a proud chuckle from the male.

(y/n) felt his arousal brush over the sensitive skin of her folds and thigs, before the tip of his dick parted her lower lips. The sensation was enough to let her hips buckle up on their own accord causing him to enter her. Both let out guttural moans and Loki needed all his willpower not immediately thrust into her, but to let her body to adjust to the intrusion. A roll of her hips told him it was safe to move without hurting her. Alone the feeling of him inside of her and his lips caressing every little skin they could reach made heat gather in her lower abdomen and soon a hot knot was forming.

_Damn is he good._

Moans rolled of their tongues and her fingernails scratched the skin of his back, leaving red marks behind. There was no denying in the morning that everybody in this compound knew what had been going on in this room. One of his strong hands moved from the breast it was playing with to her thig, positioning one of her legs over her shoulder. This change in angle allowed him to hit her special sweet spot with every roll of his hips. Her eyes lost the ability to focus and soon she felt her release approach.  
Jolts of pleasure wandered up and down her spine and she came undone with uncontrollable spasms, her clenching walls pulling him with her over the edge.

Exhausted he slumped down (careful not to accidentally crush her, he was a frost giant after all) to regain himself. After a few minutes he allowed himself to slip out and off her,

“Stay?”, she asked, her lids heavy from the exhaustion the orgasm had caused her body.

“If you want me to.”, the god whispered as exhausted as her, his proud grin evident in his voice.

“Do you think it worked?”

“Maybe. But we can get the odds up if we repeat this again tonight.” He whispered against the side of her head. He had laid down next to her, his eyes cast on her face.

“Ok.” Were the last coherent words she was able to speak before she fell asleep in the males arms.

* * *

 

The next morning came too soon for the two of them and wasn´t it for an important meeting, they would have stayed in bed. After a quick shower, the two of them left her room only to walk straight into the god of thunder and fertility.

“Congratulations (y/n), Brother.”, he said knowingly, a huge smile dancing on his lips.

_I need to thank Nat._


	8. With a Tricksters Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps the Reader to break the news of her pregnancy to her boyfriend Thor

“What can I do for you this beautiful morning?”, Loki asked you before you had even be able to make your presence known.

“I- I need your help with something.”, you mumbled shyly, not even sure anymore that you wanted to go through with the plan of yours.

Slowly you stepped closer, when he didn´t brush you off at once, the little plastic test in securely in your palm.

You had reached the head of the couch the dark haired god was reading on when he finally spared you a glance.  
“You look different. What is on your mind that NO ONE of the others can help you when they return.”, the man asked you annoyed.

You knew he had been looking forward to the two weeks with not one of the others in the compound, for they had been on mission; it means it would be quiet and he would be able to read in peace without getting bothered. And you had left him alone, until this very moment, when he had reached an interesting part of his book, causing him to answer you harsher then he had intended.

“I- sorry- uhm- I will leave you alone. Don´t – don´t wait for me with dinner. I- I am not very hungry. Sorry for disturbing you Loki.”, you mumbled and nearly ran towards your room.

He had realized his answer had hurt you, when he had seen the shocked expression on your face and wanted to apologise, but you were already gone.

_Stupid- you know how he relishes those days. Should have left him alone._

Entering the room you shared with your boyfriend Thor, you asked FRIDAY to lock the door and fell head first into the soft sheets of the bed.

Tears fell and your body shook under the heavy sobs that left your throat.

So maybe you had been surprised by his small outburst. It must have send your hormones into hyperdrive and now you were crying.

_Because crying woman always get what they want. UARGH- WHY AM I CRYING NOW!_

Your tears stricken eyes fell on the pregnancy test on the floor, when a knock sounded from your door.

“(y/n).”, Loki´s voice sounded from behind it.

“Mhm.”, you answered, not trusting your voice at the moment.

“I didn´t want to snap at you- are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just tired. Go back to your book. I know how you love these quiet days.”

“Not very convincing (y/n).”, he stated, and you groaned, “What is wrong?”  
“´s alright.”

“(y/n)”, he sighted, but said nothing more.

You thought him to be returned like you had told him to do, until he spoke again. Only this time from inside your room.

_Stupid magic_

“You had this thing with you before. What is it?”, he asked and you realized he must have found the pregnancy test.

“´s no-nothing. Really.”, you answered, but he wasn’t listening.

“One line negative. Two lines Positive. It is Positiv.”, he breathed, more to himself than to you, “This looks like a test to me. What is it for?”

“Nothing important. You-“

“If it isn´t important. Why did you have it with you when you asked for my help?”, he demanded to know with a soft voice, now standing right in front of you.

You didn´t answer him, because you didn’t want his help if he felt pressured to do it just because he had snapped at you before.

“(y/n)?”

“Huh?”

“Will you tell me what this is, or do I need to ask Stark´s computer?”

“It´s- uhm- it´s a pregnancy test. Nothing important like I said.”, you finally answered him, his eyes boring into your head.

“OF COURSE THIS IS IMPORTANT!”, Loki shouted from outside the door- you had fallen for one of his astral projections.

**_“Do you want me to open the door?”_ **

You nodded, and the AI opened the door for the god of mischief, who immediately walked towards you with long strides.

Taking the place of his projection, he caught the test.

“What do you need my help for?”, he asked with a silken and warm voice.

“Nothing.”, you answered again, averting your gaze.

“(y/n). Tell me. I really didn´t want to snap at you. I want to help you. It is my brother´s, right?”

“OF COURSE IT IS! Who do you think I am ? I would never cheat on your brother!”, you screamed, tears again falling down your face.

“I know.”, he admitted, “I just wanted to get an honest reaction from you. How do you want to tell him?- that’s why you need my help, isn´t it?”

“I want to make it special.”, you answered with hope filled eyes.

“Then we should begin. They should be here within the next three hours.”

____

The mission had been long and exhausting and the God of Thunder wanted nothing more than to eat something and then lay down in bed, you at his side. That was what he had missed the most the last couple of days, your smaller from pressed against his body during the night.

“(y/n), where are you?”, his booming voice called you, walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat from the refrigerator.

“(y/n)?”

“Just one moment Thor. Can you get the meat and vegetables out of the fridge though? I want to make something to eat.”, you called with an grin on your face. He would find the bottles of baby- food you and Loki had bought earlier. That was the first part of your plan.

He and you had went shopping, his magic making you look like any other normal customer.

“(y/n). Why is there baby food in there?”, he asked confused and you had to supress a chuckle.

“Huh? What do you mean?”, you asked with the most innocent and confused voice.

Waiting for his reaction, you began to prepare the second half of your plan with grapping one of the new onesies you had bought.

“I mean thi-“, he started stepping into your room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you sitting on the floor. The Onesie you had in your hand had a little cartoon styled Mjolnir printed on it with the quote _“Who is louder. Me or Daddy´s thunder?”_

You could see the wheels in his brain turn, until his eyes got big and filled with love and hope.

“Does that mean- are you- am I going to? I am going to be a father?”

“Yes. I am pregnant. Found out this morning. You are becoming a father.”, you smiled and squealed, when you were lifted into the air and his strong arms.

Lips crushed down on yours and neither of you stopped until you needed to breath.

“I love you.”


End file.
